


Weapons Training

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Post "1.3 When in Rome" Pre 1.6 "Five Spies & a Baby"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Standish gets weapons training from an unlikely instructor - Ray.





	Weapons Training

**Author's Note:**

> My one regret about Season 1 was that we never saw Standish get weapons training. He was obviously inexperienced and then a few episodes later, he was able to save Jai. I just felt like we should have seen him get some training. The idea of Ray being a good instructor came from his awesome shooting skills in Ep. 1.8 "Confessions of a Dangerous Mind."
> 
> Of course, I know nothing about weapons training so what little is in this story, I got from Google (the FBI website was helpful since this would be FBI training) 
> 
> Also, a lot of the dialogue in the "shooting the log" scene is lifted from ep. 2.6 of The Walking Dead when Shane was teaching Andrea to shoot.

Standish walked into Will’s office where he and Frankie were working.

“So, Will. Have you given any thoughts to me getting weapons training? I mean, I know I kind of messed up with Jai but...” Standish began.

“No.” Will said he stood up. “You’re right. You definitely need some training.”

Standish smiled and clasped his hands together. “Great! When do we start?”

“Actually, I’m going to have Ray handle your training.”

“Ray, huh?” Standish said “That’s cool.”

“Ray?? Are you kidding me?” Frankie said incredulously as she stood up and walked over to them.

“Trust me.” Will told her. “Ray’s taught weapons training. He’s one of the best.”

“Really? Ray? I don’t know if I’d trust him to teach me how to tie my shoes.”

“Hey, hey.” Standish said. “Let’s not be prejudging. I’m sure Ray is a very good instructor.” he rubs his hands together. “So when do I get my gun?”

“Ray will give it to you.” 

“Okay!” Reacting to Will’s disapproving stare, he got serious. “I am looking forward to a very productive lesson.”

“This is a terrible idea.” Frankie said when Standish left 

“No, it’s not. Like I said. Ray’s one of the best.”

“So, you trust him now?”

Shrugging slightly, Will said. “With this, yes.”  
*** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

"Whiskey!" Ray yelled from the other side of training room. “ As he got closer, he put his hands together and said to Will, "Let me say, I am so honored that you asked me.."

"Just stop, Ray." Will interrupted, in no mood to hear Ray's spiel. "The only reason I asked you to train Standish is that you're the best instructor I know. That's all this is."

"I promise, I will do you proud."

Once Will left, Ray got down to business. “Okay! Who’s up for some good old weapons training?” he said all smiles as he and Standish walked over to table in the training room. 

“Yes! That’s what I’m talking about!” Standish said all excited.

“Okay.” Ray said once Standish sat down. “So that I know where we’re at. How much experience do you have with guns?”

“Uh, not counting the mini-gun I shot Jai with? None.” Standish replied sheepishly.

“Okay. No problem. The basics then.” Ray showed Standish a pistol. “This is your service weapon. Standard issue Glock 19M. Let me see you hold it.”

Standish held the gun casually on its side as if he was weighing it. He then aimed it directly at Ray.

“No!” Ray yelled as he moved to the side. “You NEVER aim you gun directly at someone unless you’re planning to use it.”

“What?” Standish asked in a high pitched voice. “It’s not like it’s loaded.” 

“You can’t be guaranteed of that. Rule # 1, ALWAYS treat your weapons as if it’s loaded. Give me the gun back.”

Ray then discussed, at length, the inner workings of the gun and all safety precautions.

Finally, a bored Standish spoke up. “Okay, I get it. When do I practice shooting?”

“Show me how you clean the gun first.”

Standish took the gun, to clean it, pointing it at Ray again.

“What are you doing?” Ray yelled as he grabbed the gun back. “I told you! You NEVER aim your gun directly at someone unless you plan to use it!”

“Okay. I’m sorry man. I forgot.”

“You forgot? Okay, fine. We’ll go through this whole thing again.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
“So, how’s training going?” Will asked Standish the next day at the Dead Drop.

“Oh, great.” Standish replied sarcastically. “You know you could’ve given me a heads up. I thought I was taking a class with Professor Party People instead I end up with Dr. Hard Ass.”

“Weapons training is a serious business. Ray takes it seriously. But trust me, you listen to what he’s teaching, you’ll do great.”

After that, it did get easier, though Standish still couldn’t believe the difference between Ray Prince, goofball, and Ray Prince, weapons instructor. It was a total Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde situation. The man was relentless—with drills on weapons handling, tactical safety. There was even a lecture on the Warrior Mindset. But once Standish was proficient in basic safety procedures, he was able to begin marksmanship training. Target practice was simple enough. Once Standish got the hang of hitting the center of the target, it was time to move on to tactical training. That’s when the “fun” started again. 

“Okay! Time for tactical training!” Ray yelled in what Standish referred to as “drill instructor” mode. 

“Ugh, not Mr. Hyde again.” Standish thought to himself.

“Now, you’ve mastered hitting the target. Good job. Unfortunately, most of the bad guys aren’t going to be standing still waiting for you to shoot them. So, now we’re going to practice hitting a moving target.” Ray said as he shoved a log. After showing him how to adjust his aim to anticipate movement, he told Standish to try it. 

Still a virgin.” Ray said as he checked the log for the fifth time. 

"The target's too small." Standish complained.

"That's crap. Yesterday, I saw you nail a bulls-eye 25 feet."

"It wasn't moving!” 

"Exactly! Come on! Focus and reload. Go again." "Come on man! You got bad guys running at you! Take them out! Take them out!”

"Stop badgering me, man!! You’re making me nervous! "

Ray only pushed harder. "I’m making you nervous?! How are you going feel when an armed criminal is running right towards you? Come on! You're too emotional. You have to shut it down! Take that fear and get it out! Now stand there, point your weapon like you point your finger. Do not think! Muscle memory! He's coming for you! He wants to take you out! Shoot him! Shoot him! Come on! You’re not even close! He’s coming right at you! Adjust your aim! Come on! Focus! Adjust! Shooting like this you’re better off staying in the van!”

“Agh, stop!” Standish yelled. “I can’t do it! Okay? I quit!” he said as he walked away.

“What do you mean?” Ray asked surprised. “You can’t quit.”

“Well, I do. I’m out of here.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
“So, I heard you walked out on training.” Will said as he and Frankie walked over to Standish sulking at a booth at the Dead Drop.

“Yes, and before you give me one me of your Will Chase pep talks, I’m sorry. I tried but it’s obvious I’m just not cut out for this. Ray’s right, I should just stay in the van.”

“He just said that motivate you, Standish.”

“Yeah, well, it motivates me to keep my ass in the van.”

“Okay, you know what? I hate to say this, but I agree with Ray.” Frankie said.

“Hey…” Will objected.

“I’m sorry” she continued. “But we’re not playing toy soldiers here. This is life and death and if he doesn’t think he can cut it, then he should tell us now.”

“Knock knock.” Ray announced, as he walked in the bar. “Guys. Can I talk to Standish for a second?”

“Sure.” Will said. 

When Will and Frankie left the room, Ray sat down at across from Standish. “Hey, man. I’m sorry for coming down so hard on you. I was just trying light a fire under you.” 

“You lit a fire alright. Made me go all the way out the door.”

“Look, this is serious stuff. I mean, one false move, people die and the last thing I want is that on my conscience.”

“So, you’re saying I’m hopeless then.”

“No. Maybe starting with the log was a bad idea. You play video games, right?”

“Sure”

“Well, we’ll get some heavy duty ones—you know the violent kind, lots of shooting. You can practice on that for a while, then we’ll try the log.”

“You think that’ll help?” 

“It could.” Ray replied with a shrug. “I know it’s helped some people.” 

“Sorry, man. I know you’re looking at this as a way to get traction with you and Will.”

“Don’t worry about me and Will. What’s important is you getting qualified to use a weapon. Now, my mistake obviously was going all Quantico on you. You never went to the Academy, you’re a civilian. It wasn’t fair. The good news is you’ve mastered the basics. You know how to use your weapon safely and you’ve got marksmanship down. Now, we just have to work on using your gun in combat situations.”

“Which is the hardest part.”

“Yeah.” Ray admitted. “Look, don’t give up, okay? Will put you on this team for a reason. He thinks you’ll be a great agent one day and, frankly, so do I.” 

“Okay, but you think you could tone down the drill sergeant routine? It’s really doing a number on my confidence.”

“I’ll tone it down.” Ray agreed.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
After more intense tactical training, Standish finally walked into the Dead Drop all smiles and waiving a sheet of paper. “Good news, everyone! You are looking at a weapons certified agent!” 

Jai took the paper from Standish and frowned. “Okay, you need an 80 percent to pass. You got an 83.” 

Ray spoke up, “The numbers don’t matter. A pass is a pass. Besides, the more practice the kid gets, the better he’ll get.”

“Wow. I’m impressed, Ray.” Frankie said. “I didn’t actually think you could pull this off.”

“Hey! Is that a diss on him or me?” Standish asked.

“Never mind.” Will said. “What’s important is you’re another step closer to becoming a better agent.”

"Thanks, man." Standish said.


End file.
